La Mort et l'Eternité
by IndieStag
Summary: Silver Surfer/Galactus - Univers alternatif à Marvel. Aux confins de l'univers, affrontement "final" entre un Dieu Fils et son Dieu Père. Pas besoin de bien connaître l'univers, j'hésite pas à "désincarner" les persos comme d'hab.


Quand les âmes sont lavées de toute ignorance, s'abat à tout jamais l'éternel silence. Il se formule sous la forme de larmes, deux pour être exacte. Celle de l'œil droit pour la tristesse et celle de l'œil gauche parce que tout va par deux dans le cosmos. Tout sauf l'équilibre. Ces larmes-là laissent des traces indélébiles, deux lignes verticales et parallèles de part et d'autre du nez.

C'est ce qu'on appelle l'équilibre.

Dans l'univers il y a deux sphères essentielles : la Mort et l'Éternité. Entre les deux, il y a le cornu. Une créature immortelle contenue dans une armure indestructible qui se nourrit de la vie cosmique. Régissant éternellement la Mort, la bête finit par s'ennuyer et d'un de ses périple ramena des petits soldats qu'elle éternisa à la dévotion à l'ambassade de ses repas. Parmi eux, elle en retint un plus que les autres, il avait un courage démesuré et une fidélité incroyable pour son maître. Jusqu'au jour où ce serviteur découvrit l'humanité.

Ce fardeau qui pèse sur les épaules des fils du monstre qui ne ressent autre amour que celui des règles.

Le legs du phénix.

A la fin de son aventure, l'homme d'argent était de nouveau enchaîné à un astre. Sa comportemental tendez désormais vers l'humain le plus pur et toute forme de destruction massive lui était toxique. Il avait fini par s'opposer à toute quête de flux cosmique bienfaitrice pour son maître. Son exil sur l'étoile naine Tapirus durait depuis des âges immémoriaux quand le démon revint vers lui. En perdition au beau milieu d'une vallée à l'herbe violacée d'où jaillissait parfois une fleur aux pétales en formes de clochettes de couleurs variables en fonction de l'intensité du vent, deux belles traces noires peignaient déjà sa peau grise comme celle d'un guerrier Apache.

Le seigneur demanda à son ancien allié :

- Norrin Radd, es-tu prêt à revenir me servir comme jadis ?

- Non, achevez-moi !

- Qu'es-tu devenu ?

- J'ai pris conscience de ce qui pouvait absoudre ma peine.

- Ta peine ? Quelle peine ?

- Celle qui me lie à vous. Celle qui ronge ma nature originelle et fait de moi un être sempiternel.

- Une peine ? C'est un immense privilège que je t'ai offert ! Que ne donnerait pas une créature mortelle pour accéder à de tels pouvoirs ?

- Elle ne donnerait rien si elle possédait connaissance du mal terrible que procure l'indépendance à l'usure !

- Je ne te savais pas faible ! Tu as drôlement changé ! Que sont ces marques sur ton visage ?

- Il s'agit des rides de l'immensité. Celles qui prouvent que l'on a tout vu, que tout c'est trop et que l'on regrette ! Je connais le passé, le présent et l'avenir, ils sont tous les trois identiques, vous avez finis par revenir vers moi des dizaines de fois, m'avez exilé des centaines de fois et m'avez rendu la liberté des milliers de fois à en perdre la foi! De mon point de vue tout n'est que cercle désormais ! Mais vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, vous n'êtes pas de la race cosmique vous y êtes antérieur. Alors je vous en prie, achevez-moi !

- Comme tu le voudras, je vais te rendre ton humanité, dévoré cette sphère et ton essence avec. Tu ne seras plus, je te promets.

- Et sans aucuns regrets…

- Qu'est-ce ? Les regrets ?

- Bien. Je vous enseigne.

Le surfeur à qui Galactus avait donné le pouvoir de modifier la matière, modifia la structure de l'armure du colosse. Il n'avait jamais essayer avant, pourtant il savait bien qu'aucune matière ne lui résistait. IL pensait seulement jusqu'ici que le créateur était forcément supérieur à la créature. Or, il s'agit bien souvent du contraire. C'est ainsi que même à la toute fin de sa noble existence que Silverado apprit quelque chose. L'armure dévora le ravageur de monde qu périt sur le champ.

- Agir sans regrets aucun.

Le surfeur d'argent desserra l'étreinte mortelle autour du corps du géant en redonnant à l'armure son aspect de départ. Il fit fondre le casque et aperçu pour la première fois le visage de son ennemi de toujours, deux traces noirâtres et apparemment très anciennes lui creusait verticalement les joues en partant des yeux.

- Agir avec tous les regrets du monde.

Et au seul maître encore à bord de réunir toutes les forces encore présentes en lui pour accélérer la vie de Tapirus de la naine au vortex et de s'ensevelir dans le trou de ver ainsi formé.


End file.
